


Sometimes My Head Bends

by didjagetpears



Series: The Wrong Guest for You [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Begging, D/s, Face Slapping, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didjagetpears/pseuds/didjagetpears
Summary: Cody isn't sure what he wants now, besides more of it.





	Sometimes My Head Bends

**Author's Note:**

> You, probably, and kind of me as well, to be honest: "I miss the Golden Lovers! I'm so bummed they're separated again and we don't know when they'll be back together! Some sweet fluffy fic about them sure would hit the spot!"  
> Me: "Uh... here."
> 
> I'm getting myself to a nunnery, don't worry. Or I will after I post the last part of this wretched series, which is in the works.
> 
> The title is from Fever Ray's "Wanna Sip."

They were kneeling on the bed in front of Cody. He could see Kenny’s back muscles flexing as he thrusted into Ibushi. Over Kenny’s shoulder, Cody could see that otherworldly look of pleasure on Ibushi’s face. He was gasping for more. Kenny pulled his hair, exposed more of his neck, and bit into it as he fucked him harder. Ibushi gave the most drawn-out, gorgeous moan. His face looked beatific.

Ibushi’s chin dropped onto Kenny’s shoulder. He looked Cody in the eye. Cody looked down at his feet, unsure. He looked back up, and Ibushi was grinning. Ibushi lifted a hand and beckoned him closer. Cody took a couple of nervous steps and stopped. Ibushi giggled.

“Come here,” he said.

Cody put one knee on the bed, then the other. Ibushi smiled more, and said “good, good,” and grabbed Cody’s hand. He pulled it down, down, to rest where Kenny’s body joined his, and Cody let him, dumbly.

“You want this,” Ibushi said.

Cody tried to say he didn’t. His hand felt Kenny’s cock move in and out of Ibushi’s ass. Instead he asked, “How does it feel?”

Ibushi let out another pretty moan. “So, so good. Better than anything. I want it all the time.” He looked back at Kenny. Kenny had the intense, focused, heated look on his face that Cody couldn’t handle. Ibushi just looked right back and kissed him, their mouths opening hungrily, their hands greedily grabbing at skin as they ground against each other. They were so beautiful it hurt to look at them. Cody left his hand where it was, touching where Ibushi was stretched around Kenny. He wondered if they’d let him move soon. He wondered if that should bother him.

They broke the kiss and Ibushi looked back at Cody. “You want this,” he repeated.

Cody swallowed and didn’t respond to that. “Can I pull my hand away?” he asked.

“Suck his cock,” Ibushi replied.

“Yes,” Cody said, somehow, too fast. It hadn’t even been a question.

Ibushi pulled himself off Kenny. Cody withdrew his hand and looked down at it. He couldn’t look up at Kenny. What if that look was still on his face? What if it wasn’t?

He felt a hand at the back of his neck. Ibushi’s. “What’s the matter?” he asked. “So shy now.”

Cody’s throat felt stuck. Kenny was weirdly silent.

“Do you think you deserve this?” Ibushi continued. His grip on the back of Cody’s neck tightened. “Answer.”

Cody tried. He felt tears sting his eyes.

Ibushi huffed and forced his head to the side so his eyes met Kenny’s. Kenny’s eyes looked so stormy they were almost gray. Cody couldn’t take it. He actually started to cry.

“Answer me,” demanded Ibushi, pulling at Cody’s hair.

“No,” Cody finally said through his tears, and Ibushi’s hand slipped away. Cody dropped his head, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“You’re right,” said Ibushi. His fingertips touched Cody’s face, running through his tears. Cody looked up at Ibushi to see him licking Cody’s tears off his fingers, then offering his other hand to Kenny so he could do the same. Kenny sucked on Ibushi’s fingers with a little smile. “Tastes good, doesn’t it?” Ibushi asked Kenny. Kenny just smiled some more. “The tears of an undeserving boy.” He turned back to Cody. “Do you want to be a good boy for us?”

“Yes,” Cody said, sniffling, too quickly again.

“You can’t be,” Ibushi said, and Cody felt himself sob. “You could never be. You’re too bad. You _can_ be a good slut, though.” His fingers tilted Cody’s chin up. “Do you want that?”

“Yes,” said Cody instantly.

“Ask nicely. Pretend you’re a good boy.” Ibushi gripped his chin.

“Please let me. Please use me. I’ll do anything you want.” It came out in a rush. He was aware of his cock throbbing. He couldn’t think too much about it. Not when everything was throbbing.

Ibushi shoved him down. “Suck his cock. Now.” Cody turned his head, and there it was. Huge, and hard, and pink. It made his mouth water. Twisting his body uncomfortably, Cody licked at it.

He heard an impatient tut and felt Ibushi’s hand shove his head. Kenny’s cock slipped along his lips. “Don’t tease. Get it in your mouth.”

“Sorry,” Cody mumbled against Kenny’s shaft.

He felt a smack on his ass. He whimpered. “Don’t make me tell you to do it again,” Ibushi said, sharp as the smack.

Cody took a deep breath and got his mouth around Kenny’s cock. He rubbed his tongue along the length. He tried to take it deeper and felt himself gag.

Ibushi’s hand was still on his head and pushed him even harder, so Kenny’s cock was shoved down his throat. “Be good. Choke on it for him.”

Cody was guided through his gagging up and down Kenny’s cock, his tongue working uselessly, his throat getting fucked. More tears came to his eyes. Above him, Ibushi murmured, “That’s better, is he being good for you?” He heard Kenny’s voice for the first time, a wordless “mmmm” of approval. He thought he heard them kiss. He mindlessly ran a hand up Kenny’s thigh. It was immediately slapped away. His head was yanked hard. Kenny’s cock slipped out of his mouth.

“Did I say you could touch him?” They were both looking down at him. Cody couldn’t meet Kenny’s eyes. He looked at Ibushi and shook his head, tears in his eyes, spit on his mouth and chin.

Ibushi slapped his face. More tears came from the sting. “Use words.”

“No,” Cody whispered.

His face was slapped again. “You can’t be a good boy and now you aren’t even being a good slut, are you?”

Cody shut his eyes, tears leaking out. “No.”

Ibushi slapped him one more time. “Do you deserve his cock?”

Cody whined. “No.”

“Open your eyes,” Ibushi ordered, and Cody followed. He saw Kenny’s hard cock jutting out above his face. Kenny’s face was further up. It looked like stone. It made Cody want to cry more.

“Do you want his cock?” Ibushi asked, keeping his head in place.

Cody gulped. “Yes,” he said in the softest whisper.

He was suddenly yanked up further on the bed, face first. “You need to be punished,” Ibushi told him. “If you take it like a good slut, maybe you’ll get a reward.”

He felt a hand smack his ass hard. He cried out. Ibushi was up by his head, holding his wrists down. It was Kenny hitting him. The thought made him feel warm.

Kenny’s smacks made Cody writhe. He rubbed his painfully hard cock against the sheets. Ibushi noticed. “Stop that,” he snapped. “Be good for once and hold still.” He let go of Cody’s wrists, dug his fingernails into the small of Cody’s back, and dragged them up. Cody howled, and didn’t stop when Kenny smacked his ass harder than ever. The sheet beneath his face was soaked with his tears. But he stayed still. “Better,” Ibushi said above him.

Ibushi scratched up his back and Kenny spanked him for a little while longer. Cody’s head was at sea. He didn’t know what sounds he was making. Maybe he was talking. But then he was being lifted up. His back was against Kenny. Kenny rubbed against the raw skin of Cody’s backside, and Cody whimpered. Ibushi smiled in front of him and stuck two fingers in his mouth.

“What do you want?” Ibushi asked. “Ask nicely.”

Cody felt a sob come up around Ibushi’s fingers in his mouth. Kenny was still rubbing along his back, making it burn more, making Cody sob harder. “I want…” he mumbled, muffled. He trailed off.

“Say it,” Kenny said behind him, startling him. “Ask for it. Beg for it.”

Ibushi took out his fingers and turned Cody’s head to meet Kenny’s eyes. He had it. He had that look on his face. Cody couldn’t stop his tears now. It came out in a rush. “I want you to fuck me, please fuck me, please, Kenny, _please_ fuck me.”

Kenny smiled and licked the tears off his cheek. Ibushi did the same on the other side of his face. Then they slammed him down face-first on the mattress again, and Kenny slid his cock in Cody’s ass. Cody felt himself shout. It was somehow too much and not enough. He pushed back, only to get spanked again on his raw skin.

“Still,” ordered Ibushi, pulling his head up by the hair. “Do you need more, greedy slut? We can take care of that.” He pushed his own cock inside Cody’s mouth and kept his grip on Cody’s hair as he slid it in and out.

They fucked him at both ends relentlessly, Kenny in his ass and Ibushi in his mouth. Cody became aware he was still sobbing. His ignored cock felt like it could scream. He had never been used like this. He gave up his body to them. He wanted them to thrust harder, faster, make everything melt away. He whimpered loudly, begging again, and they obliged forcefully. He felt slaps and bites and scratches and lost track of where they were coming from. It was absolute oblivion.

Suddenly, they both pulled out. Cody felt like he’d lost the ability to breathe. He couldn’t even cry. He was flipped over and looked up through his unspilled tears to see them both stroking their cocks above his face. He opened his mouth. He’d wanted to feel their cum filling him up until it was leaking out of him, but maybe, next time, if he was good, if he actually _was_ a good boy, he could ask for it. For now, he waited with pleading moans in his throat to feel it all over his face, catch a taste of it on his tongue, let it mark him. He heard their breath hitch, like they were almost there, and he tilted up his open mouth desperately, his eyes fixed suddenly on Kenny’s, breathing yes, yes, _please_ …

 

* * *

 

Cody opened his eyes in his own bed. He was disoriented for a second. Hadn’t he just been…

Oh, fuck. _Fuck_. Motherfucking hell bastard shit _no_.

It was one of those dreams, again, and he’d woken up with a furious erection, _again_. He screamed into his pillow, then remembered that Brandi was asleep next to him, and almost broke his leg tripping over the bedsheets in his haste to get out of the room.

He ran back in, remembering to grab the pillow, dragging it out with him so he could change the pillowcase. He always woke up from these dreams with a damp pillow. He could feel the treacherous moisture drying on his cheeks now. It couldn’t even be damp sheets, it was a damp fucking _pillow_. If he could only have orgasms, since these were – Cody groaned – sex dreams. What the fuck was he _crying_ for?

And not only was he crying instead of coming from these depraved sex dreams about that shitty excuse for a leader and friend and his idiot ex-new-again-boyfriend - the not-coming made him have to choose from either dying from arousal, or finishing what the dream started. And he always chose the latter. Just like he did that night in Tokyo.

He swore he could hear them laughing at him an ocean away as he stomped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He should really learn to stop these dreams. Just being able to speak to Ibushi should be enough of a hint to make him yell at himself to wake up. Why couldn’t he?

Brandi knew. He felt the need for some pretense, anyway. She probably just associated the sound of the shower with the sight of him jerking off miserably. When he’d come home after that night, having told her nothing, and had one of those dreams the first time, and woke up in horror, and ran into the shower to jerk off and freak the fuck out - when he’d slumped to the tiles, worn out from his orgasm and his panic attack, she’d wandered in. She had enough tact to wait until the very worst moment was over, but she still sighed and said, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” That was all she said. They didn’t speak of it again. It still hung over them, clouds obscuring a twinkly, starry sky.

Cody still went through the motions of hiding every time he got in the shower. He braced his arm against the wall, digging his mouth into it to muffle his noises as his free hand went to his cock. He shut his eyes and tried to picture Brandi’s breasts, or anyone’s breasts, or nothing at all as he stroked himself. His brain called up sights and sounds and imagined sensations from where it had been moments before, and he told himself, as his release shot out of him, that it was one of those weird involuntary things the human body did.

He sagged into the wall, puffing into the skin of his arm for a moment. Weird bodily… things. Yeah. The heaving of his chest. The warmth settling in his bones. The cum drying in his hand, which he stuck into the spray of water to rinse off. Human bodies were weird. Science couldn’t keep up with them. No one could tell why such things happened. Cody didn’t know why he had to keep telling himself this when it was obviously true.

Then he turned his face into the spray and the image of Kenny and Ibushi about to come all over his face flashed in his mind’s eye.

“AAAAARGH,” ripped out of his throat.

He covered his face with his hands.

If there were tears again, who could tell under the shower stream? Certainly not him.


End file.
